Background Music
The game is filled with background music. No matters what you do, there will usually be a music in the background. This page list all the possible background music and the triggering condition. NOTE: this page is currently a template, and we need people to fill in the missing part. Upload links, video links, embedded music, etc. are all welcome. Title These are music played before you log in. Title Screen There are no musics at the screen with the menu. Logging In This is the music after you have log in your account, but before you log into the character: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnlhH06mmdc Beginning of new world This music will be played after choosing the faction in a scenario of the game. Also known as an introduction music to the new world. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnBDx1e_Pqk&feature=related Town Winter Season : (9-2): Spring Season (2-4) According to whichever season you're on, different music will be played according on the mood as well. Only reference I have is that during the Spring Season, the background song to the beautician (you're in the beautician makeup session) is played. Summer Season (4-6):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AIA9oK9Yx4&list=PLC038F1DBA92B4D5A Autumn (6-9): Spring Season : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kuu_XQ_QIQ&list=PLC038F1DBA92B4D5A Home This music is played when you are in your or a friend's home: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTEgWEd5fI8&list=PLC038F1DBA92B4D5A Outside - No Campaigns This music is played when you are outside when there is no campaign scheduled Outside - Scheduled Campaign This music is played when you are outside when there is already a campaign scheduled, but yet to happen: Outside - Ongoing Campaign This music is played when you are outside when there is a campaign underway: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfFUPfGWLyc&feature=related Possible bug? Sometime the music for scheduled campaign is played instead when there is an ongoing campaign. Preparing for Battle This music is played when you are in the battle preparation screen, whether for a melee, arena, quest, or showdowns; this screen is where you choose your weapon and special items. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uxl4EaJoHyg&list=PLC038F1DBA92B4D5A Campaign Battle This music is played depending on the mode that is selected for play instead of the current location. *Capture:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mm0ImilkIHk&feature=related *Defeat: *Defeat Commander:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4fy4VZLWgs&feature=related *Campaign Match Win : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ar0jxlSGuHE&feature=related *Campaign Match Loose : Battle These musics are played when your character are in the battle server, in the middle of a battle. Note that quests do not follow the normal method of playing music, and thus the music played are dependent on the quest itself. The following list are for other game mode only. Map - Melee The following music is the default music for the map in a melee, and will be played when the no other music have been triggered. The music differs between day and night. *Plains: and *Castle: and *Marsh: and and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3dmL6769uM&feature=related *River Port: and *Mountain Path: and Showdown One of the following music will be played as default for showdown: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFvL-WWFsR8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yaevqd4gnNI Arena The following music will be played as default during arena. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh9vTxyiaVk&feature=related Close to Victory These music are trigger when at least one side is getting close to victory condition, and will be played as long as the condition remains. Close to victory is defined as: enemy have no more than 3 supply units left in showdown; achieving 90% of the count for confront, arena, defeat, and treasure; only 1 base left need to capture to win in suppress. These music are never played during defeat the leader game as they do not have a close to victory condition. Ally close to victory, enemy not: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLGTNHO84NU Enemy close to victory, ally not: Both close to victory: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EftHosqUeiE&feature=related Meet the Musou General Each of these music are triggered only once per game, and play for only a fixed amount of time without needing any conditions to keep it playing. The music will also end early if some other music over take it. It is triggered by a commander (PC or NPC) go within search range of the musou general of the opposite side. It should be noted that this music does not play in "Defeat the Commander" games for obvious reasons, but it also doesn't play if the General arrived as reinforcements. First time ally commander go within search range of enemy general: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwtu3lIDx8w First time enemy commander go within search range of ally general: Music specific to general (played when ally commander go near search range of that general): *Lu Bu: Battle Summary This is the music played during the battle summary screen, before you go back to your house. Category:Database